The present invention relates to novel amide derivatives having strong antibacterial activity against Helicobacter pylori.
Helicobacter pylori is a slightly aerobic gram-negative bacterium which was recently isolated from human gastric mucosa, and various published reports suggest its involvement in inflammation of alimentary tract, formation and recurrence of ulcer, and moreover, gastric cancer (Molecular Medicine, Vol. 31, pp. 1304-1374, 1994).
For the treatment of gastrointestinal ulcers, medicaments such as H2 blockers or proton pump inhibitors have been used so far. Since relation between Helicobacter pylori infection and gastric ulcer has been being clarified as explained above, an antibacterial agent such as amoxicillin has become practically used in combination, particularly from a viewpoint of prevention of recurrence. However, in most cases, ordinarily used antibacterial agents fail to achieve complete elimination of the bacteria. In addition, they may affect on intestinal bacterial flora due to their broad antibacterial spectra, and they often cause adverse effects such as diarrhea. Therefore, it has been desired to develop an antibacterial agent having potent antibacterial activity in alimentary tract that is specific against. Helicobacter pylori.
The compound represented by the general formula (I) defined herein below wherein R7 is a benzyl group, and A and Y are an oxygen atom, and R4 and R5 are a hydrogen atom, and R6 is a propyl group, has been reported as intermediates of receptor models (Journal of American Chemical Society, Vol.115, pp. 3548, 1993). However, it has not been known that this compound has an antibacterial activity against Helicobacter pylori.
The inventors of the present invention conducted researches to provide a novel anti-Helicobacter pylori agent, and as a result, they found that the compounds represented by the following general formula have excellent antibacterial activity against Helicobacter pylori and can exhibit potent antibacterial activity in alimentary tract. The present invention was achieved on the basis of these findings.
The present invention thus provides amide derivatives represented by the following general formula (I) and salts thereof, and solvates thereof and hydrates thereof: 
wherein X represents R1(R2)(R3)Cxe2x80x94 where R1 represents a C6-C8 cycloalkyl group, an optionally substituted C6-C14 aryl group, an optionally substituted heterocyclic residue wherein the heterocyclic residue is one of furan ring, dihydrofuran ring, tetrahydrofuran ring, pyran ring, dihydropyran ring, tetrahydropyran ring, benzofuran ring, dihydrobenzofuran ring, isobenzofuran ring, chromene ring, chroman ring, isochroman ring, thiophene ring, benzothiophene ring, pyrrole ring, pyrroline ring, pyrrolidine ring, imidazole ring, imidazoline ring, imidazolidine ring, pyrazole ring, pyrazoline ring, pyrazolidine ring, triazole ring, tetrazole ring, pyridine ring, pyridineoxide ring, piperidine ring, pyrazine ring, piperazine ring, pyrimidine ring, pyridazine ring, indolizine ring, indole ring, indoline ring, isoindole ring, isoindoline ring, indazole ring, benzimidazole ring, purine ring, quixolizine ring, quinoline ring, phthalazine ring, naphthylidine ring, quinoxaline ring, quinazoline ring, cinnoline ring, pteridine ring, oxazole ring, oxazolidine ring, isoxazole ring, isoxazolidine ring, thiazole ring, thiazylidine ring, isothiazole ring, isothiazolidine ring, dioxane ring, dithian ring, morpholine ring, and thiomorpholine ring, an optionally substituted C6-C14 aryloxy group, or an optionally substituted C7-C15 arylmethyl group; R2 and R3 independently represent hydrogen atom or a C1-C5 alkyl group, or R2 and R3 may combine to represent a C2-C7 aLkylene group; or
X represents R7xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94 wherein R7 represents (i) a C1-C10 alkyl group which may optionally be substituted with an optionally substituted C6-C14 aryl group, an optionally substituted fluorenyl group or an optionally substituted heterocyclic group, (ii) an optionally substituted C6-C14 aryl group or (iii) an optionally substituted heterocyclic group, and A represents an oxygen atom or xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94R8 where R8 represents hydrogen atom or a C1-C5 alkyl group,
Y represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom,
R4 and R5 independently represent hydrogen atom or a C1-C5 alkyl group; and R6 represents hydrogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl group which may optionally be substituted with a hydroxyl group, a hydroxyl group or a C1-C6 alkoxy group,
provided that the compounds wherein R7 is a benzyl group, A and Y are an oxygen atom, R4 and R5 are hydrogen atom, and R6 is a propyl group are excluded, or a salt thereof, or a solvate thereof or a hydrate thereof.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the present invention provides medicaments, preferably for the treatment of gastric diseases, e.g., gastritis, gastric ulcer, and gastric cancer, which comprise as an active ingredient a substance selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned amide derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and solvates thereof and hydrates thereof. The medicaments are preferably provided as pharmaceutical compositions comprising the aforementioned substance as an active ingredient together with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable additives. These medicaments can be used as anti-Helicobacter pylori agents for therapeutic and/or preventive treatment of digestive diseases related to Helicobacter pylori infections for example, gastritis, gastric ulcer, gastric cancer, stomach malignant lymphoma, MALT lymphoma, duodenal ulcer, duodenal carcinoma and the like.
According to further aspects of the present invention, there are provided a method for treating digestive diseases related to Helicobacter pylori infection which comprises the step of administering to a mammal including a human a therapeutically effective amount of a substance selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned amide derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and solvates thereof and hydrates thereof and a s of a substance selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned amide derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and solvates thereof and hydrates thereof for the manufacture of the above medicaments.
In the general formula (I), examples of the C6-C8 cycloalkyl group represented by R1 include, for example, cyclopropyl group, cyclobutyl group, cyclopentyl group, cyclohexyl group, cycloheptyl group, and cyclooctyl group. Examples of the C6-C14 aryl group include, for example, aromatic hydrocarbon groups consisting of one ring or two to approximately three condensed aromatic rings such as phenyl group, naphthyl group, and anthryl group.
As the residue of a heterocyclic compound, residues of heterocyclic compounds containing 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom, and nitrogen atom, and having 5 to 10 ring-membered atoms in total can be used. More specifically, examples of the residues of heterocyclic compounds include, for example, furan ring, dihydrofuran ring, tetrahydrofuran ring, pyran ring, dihydropyran ring, tetrahydropyran ring, benzofuran ring, dihydrobenzofuran ring, isobenzofuran ring, chromene ring, chroman ring, isochroman ring, thiophene ring, benzothiophene ring, pyrrole ring, pyrroline ring, pyrrolidine ring, imidazole ring, imidazoline ring, imidazohdine ring, pyrazole ring, pyrazoline ring, pyrazolidine ring, triazole ring, tetrazole ring, pyridine ring, pyridineoxide ring, piperidine ring, pyrazine ring, piperazine ring, pyrimidine ring, pyridazine ring, indolizine ring, indole ring, indoline ring, isoindole ring, isoindoline ring, indazole ring, benzimidazole ring, purine ring, quinolie ring, quinoline ring, phthalazine ring, naphthylidine ring, quinoxaline ring, quinazoline ring, cinnoline ring, pteridine ring, oxazole ring, oxazolidine ring, isoxazole ring, isoxazolidine ring, thiazole ring, thiazylidine ring, isothiazole ring, isothiaolidine ring, dioxne ring, dithian ring, morpholine ring, and thiomorpholine ring. Examples of the C6-C14 aryloxy group include, for example, phenyloxy group, naphihyloxy group, and anthryloxy group, and examples of the C7-C15 arylmethyl group include, for example, benzyl group, naphthylmethyl group, and anthrylmethyl group.
The C1-C5 alkyl group independently represented by R2 and R3 may be either a straight or branched chain alkyl, and examples include, for example, methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, isopropyl group, butyl group, isobutyl group, pentyl group, and isopentyl group. Examples of the C2-C7 alkylene group represented by R2 combined with R3 include, for example, ethylene group, trimethylene group, tetramethylene group, pentamethylene group, bexamethylene group, and heptamethylene group, and these groups may have one or more branched chains.
As the C1-C5 alkyl group represented by R4 and R5, those explained for R2 and R5 can be independently used. In the present invention, R4 and R5 are preferably hydrogen atom.
As the C1-C5 alkyl group represented by R6, those explained for R2 and R3 can be used, and these alkyl groups may be substituted with at least one, preferably one hydroxy group. The C1-C5 alkoxy group represented by R6 may be a straight or branched chain group, and examples include, for example, methoxy group, ethoxy group, propoxy group, isopropoxy group, butoxy group, isobutoxy group, tert-butoxy group, pentyloxy group, and isopentyloxy group. In the present invention, R6 is preferably an alkyl group, more preferably a methyl group.
As the C1-C10 alkyl group represented by R7 in the general formula (I) above, those having a straight or branched chain can be used, and examples include methyl group. ethyl group, propyl group, isopropyl group, butyl group, isobutyl group, pentyl group, isopentyl group, hexyl group, isohexyl group, heptyl group, octyl group, nonyl group, and decyl group. These alkyl groups may optionally be substituted with a C6-C14 aryl group, a fluorenyl group or a heterocyclic group. The C6-C14 aryl group which can be a substituent on the alkyl group represented by R7 includes, for example, a C6-C14 aryl group such as phenyl group, naphtyl group or anthryl group. The heterocyclic group which can be a substituent on the alkyl group represented by R7 includes, for example, those described for R1.
As the C6-C14 aryl group and the heterocyclic group represented by R7, those described for the substituent on the C1-C10 alkyl group can be used.
R7 is preferably a C1-C10 alkyl group which may optionally be substituted with an optionally substituted C6-C14 aryl group or an optionally substituted heterocyclic group, more preferably a C1-C5 alkyl group which may optionally be substituted with an optionally substituted C6-C14 aryl group or an optionally substituted heterocyclic group, still more preferably a methyl group which may optionally be substituted with an optionally substituted C6-C14 aryl group or an optionally substituted heterocyclic group. In the present invention, R7 is particularly preferably a methyl group which is subsituted with an optionally substituted C6-C14 aryl group or a methyl group which is substituted with an optionally substituted heterocyclic group.
A represents an oxygen atom or xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94R8 wherein R8 represents hydrogen atom or a C1-C5 alkyl group. The C1-C5 alkyl group represented by R8 includes methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, isopropyl group, butyl group, isobutyl group, pentyl group, and isopentyl group. A is preferably an oxygen atom or xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94H.
Y represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom. Y is preferably an oxygen atom.
The aforementioned aryl group, residue of a heterocyclic compound, aryloxy group, and arylmethyl group may have one or more subituents at arbitrary positions on their rings Examples of substituents include, for example, a halogen atom such as fluorine atom, chlorine atom, and bromine atom; a C1-C5 alkyl group such as methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, isopropyl group, butyl group, isobutyl group, sec-butyl group, tertbutyl group, pentyl group, isopentyl group, neopentyl group, and tertentyl group; a C7-C15 aralkyl group such as benzyl group, phenylethyl group, and naphtbylmethyl group; trifluoromethyl group; a C1-C5 alkoxy group such as methoxy group, ethoxy group, propoxy group, isopropoxy group, butoxy group, isobutoxy group, tert-butoxy group, pentyloxy group, and isopentyloxy group; a C7-C15 aralkyloxy group such as benzyloxy group, phenylethyloxy group, and naphthylmethyloxy group; a C1-C5 alkylenedioxy group such as methylenedioxy group, ethylenedioxy group, and propylenedioxy group; hydroxy group; nitro group; a C2-C6 alkylcarbonyloxy group such as acetoxy group, propionyloxy group, butyryloxy group, and valeryloxy group; carboxyl group; a C2-C6 alkoxycarbonyl group such as methoxycarbonyl group, ethoxycarbonyl group, propoxycarbonyl group, isopropoxycarbonyl group, butoxycarbonyl group, isobutoxycarbonyl group, tert-butoxycarbonyl group, and pentyloxycarbonyl group; a C7-C15 aralkyloxycarbonyl group such as benzyloxycarbonyl group, phenylethyloxycarbonyl group, and naphthylmethyloxycarbonyl group; oxo group; a C2-C6 alkylcarbonyt group such as acetyl group, propionyl group, butyryl group, and valeryl group; mino group; a C1-C5 monoalkylamino group such as methylamino group, ethylamino group, propylamino group, isopropylamino group, butylaxnino group, isobutylamino group, tertbutylamino group, pentylamio group, and isopentylamino group; a C2-C10 dialkylahino group such as dimethylamino group, etbylmethylamino group, diethylamino group, methylpropylamino group, and disopropylnino group; a C2-C6 alkylcarbonylamino group such as acetylamino group, propionylamino group, isopropionylamino group, butyrylamino group, and valerylamino group; a C2-C6 alkylcarbonylamino group such as methoxycarbonylamino group, ethoxycarbonylamino group, propoxycarbonylamino group, isopropoxycarbonylamino group, butoxycarbonylamino group, isobutoxycarbonylamino group, tert-butoxycarbony no group, and pentyloxycarbonylamino group; a C7-C15 aralkyloxycarbonylamino group such as benzyloxycarbonylamino group, phenylethyloxycarbonylamino group, and naphthylmethyloxycarbonylamino group; carbamoyl group; a C2-C6 alkylrarbamoyl group such as methylcarbamoyl group, etbylcarbamoyl group, propylcarbamoyl group, butylcarbamoyl group, tert-butylcarbamoyl group, and pentylcarbamoyl group; a C6-C12 aryl group such as phenyl group, and naphthyl group and the like.
Among the compounds of the present invention represented by the above formula (I) wherein X is R1(R2)(R3)Cxe2x80x94, preferred compounds include those wherein R1 is a C6-C14 aryl group which may optionally be substituted, a residue of a heterocyclic compound which may optionally be substituted, a C6-C14 aryloxy group which may optionally be subsituted, or a C7-C15 arylmethyl group which may optionally be substituted, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are hydrogen atoms R6 is a C1-C5 alkyl group, and Y is an oxygen atom. More preferred compounds include those wherein R1 is a C6-C14 aryl group which may optionally be substituted, a residue of a heterocyclic compound which may optionally be substituted, a C6-C14 aryloxy group which may optionally be substituted, or a C7-C15 arylmethyl group which may optionally be substituted, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are hydrogen atoms, R6 is methyl group, and Y is an oxygen atom.
Examples of particularly preferred compounds include:
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-3-chlorophenylacetamide;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-4-chlorophenylacetamide;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-3-bromophenylacetamide;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-4-bromophenylacetamide;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-3-methylphenylacetamide;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-4-methylphenylacetamide;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-3-methoxyphenylacetamide;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-4-methoxyphenylacetamide;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-3,4,5-trimethoxyphenylacetamide;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-3-benzyloxyphenylacetamide;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-1-naphthylactamide;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-2-naphthylacetamide;
N-(3-methy)carbamoylphenyl)-3-indolylacetamide;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-3-benzothienylacetamide;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-4-benzothienylacetamide;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-3,4-methylenedioxyphenylacetamide;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-2-chilorophenoxyacetanude;
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-2,3-dichlorophenoxyacetamide;
N-(3-mcthylcarbaroylpbenyl)-1-naphthyloxyacetamitde;
N-(3-methylcarbamoy)phenyl)-2-naphthyloxyacetamide; and
N-(3-methylcarbamoylphenyl)-3-(2-methoxyphenyl)propionamide.
Among the compounds of the above formula (I) wherein X is R7xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94, preferred. compounds include those wherein R4 and R5 are hydrogen atom, A is an oxygen atom or xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94H and Y is an oxygen atom, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, or a solvate thereof or a hydrate thereof. More preferred compounds include those wherein R7 is a methyl group which is substituted with an optionally substituted C6-C14 aryl group or heterocyclic group, R4 and R5 are hydrogen atom, R6 is a methyl group, A is an oxygen atom or xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94H and Y is an oxygen atom, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, or a solvate thereof or a hydrate thereof.
Particularly preferred compounds include a compound selected from the group consisting of:
Nxe2x80x2-methyl-3-(2-chlorobenzyloxycarbonylamino)benzamide;
Nxe2x80x2-methyl-3-(4-chlorobenzyloxycarbonylamino)benzamide;
Nxe2x80x2-methyl-3-(2,3-dichlorobenzyloxycarbonylamino)benzamide;
Nxe2x80x2-methyl-3-(2,6-dichlorobenzyloxycarbonylamino)benzamide;
Nxe2x80x2-methyl-3-(2-bromobenzyloxycarbonylamino)benzamide;
Nxe2x80x2-methyl-3-(2-methylbenzyloxycarbonylamino)benzamide;
Nxe2x80x2-methyl-3-(3-methylbenzyloxycarbonylamino)benzamide;
Nxe2x80x2-methyl-3-(4-methylbenzyloxycarbonylamino)benzamide;
Nxe2x80x2-methyl-3-(1-naphthylmethoxycarbonylamino)benzamide; and
Nxe2x80x2-methyl-3-(2-naphthylbethoxycarbonylamino)benzamide;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, or a solvate thereof or a hydrate thereof.
The amide derivatives of the present invention represented by the above general formula (I) can form a salt. Where one or more acidic groups exist, examples of salts include, for example, metal salts such as lithium salt, sodium salt, potassium salt, magnesium salt, and calcium salt and ammonium salts such as inorganic ammonium salt, methylammonium salt, dimethylammonium salt, trimethylanmionium salt, and dicyclohexylammxuonium salt. Where one or more basic groups exist, examples of salts include, for example, mineral acid salts such as hydrochloride, hydrobromide, sulfate, nitrate, and phosphate, and organic acid salts such as methanesulfonate, benzenesulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate, acetate, propionate, tartrate, fumarate, maleate, malate, oxalate, succinate, citrate, benzoate, mandelate, cinnamate, and lactate. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts are preferred as the active ingredient of the medicaments of the present invention,. The amide derivatives of the present invention represented by the above general formula (I) and salts thereof may also exist as solvates or hydrates. Any substances in the form of salts, solvates, or hydrates as well as compounds in free forms fall within the scope of the present invention.
As to the stereochemistry of asymmetric carbon atoms present in the amide derivatives of the present invention represented by the general formula (I), the atoms can independently be in (S), (R), or (RS) configuration. Isomers in pure forms based on one or more asymmetric carbon atoms, e.g., enantiomers and diastereoisomers, any mixtures ofsuch isomers, racemates and the like fall within the scope of the present invention.
Examples of specific examples of the amide derivatives of the present invention represented by the above general formula (I) wherein X is R1(R2)(R3)Cxe2x80x94, and Y is an oxygen atom, include those listed in Table 1.
Examples of specific examples of the amide derivatives of the present invention represented by the above general formula (I) wherein X is R7xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94, include those listed in Table 2.
In view of the above, R5 may represent hydrogen atom; and R6 may represent a C1-C2 alkyl group which may optionally be substituted with a hydroxyl group, a hydroxyl group or a C1-C2 alkoxy group.
The amide derivatives of the present invention represented by the above general formula (I) wherein X is R1(R2)(R3)Cxe2x80x94, and Y is an oxygen atom, can be prepared by, for example, the method explained below. 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, and R6 are the same as those defined above.
A carboxylic acid derivative represented by the above general formula (II) is allowed to react with a condensing agent such as dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, diphenylphospborylazide, carbonyldiimidazole, oxalyl chloride, isobutyl chloroformate, and thionyl chloride, optionally in the presence of a base such as triethylamine and pyridine as required, to activate a carboxylic acid, and then the resulting intermediate is allowed to react with an aniline derivative represented by the above general formula (III), optionally in the presence of a base such as triethylamine and pyridine as required, to obtain a compound represented by the above general formula (I). As a solvent used in the condensation reaction, a stable solvent may be appropriately chosen depending on a type of a condensing agent Reaction conditions may also be appropriately chosen so as to be suitable for a condensing agent used.
In the above series of reactions, protection and deprotection of one or more functional groups may sometimes be required. In such a case, 8 protective group suitable for each of the reactive functional group may be chosen, and reaction procedures can be employed according to known methods described in the literature.
The amide derivatives of the present invention represented by the above general formula (I) wherein X is R7xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94, can be prepared by, for example, the method explained below. 
wherein R7, R4, R5, and R6 are the same as those defined above.
An alcohol derivative represented by the above general formula (IV) is dissolved in an inert solvent such as acetonitrile, methylene chloride or chloroform, and allowed to be reacted with di(n-succinmidyl)carbonate in the presence of base such as triethylamine or pyridine to obtain an asymmetric carbonate compound (V) as an intermediate. The compound (V) is then dissolved in a polar solvent such as dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or dimethylsulfoxide, and allowed to be reacted with the aniline derivative (VI) in the presence of base such as triethylamine or pyridine to obtain the compound (VII), i.e., the compound represented by the formula (I) wherein A and Y are an oxygen atom. 
wherein R7, R4, R5, R6 and Y are the same as those defined above.
The isocyanate derivative (VIII) is dissolved in an inert solvent such as acetonitrile, methylene chloride or chloroform, and allowed to be reacted with the aniline derivative (VI) to obtain the compound (IX), i.e., the compound represented by the formula (I) wherein A is xe2x80x94NH.
In the above series of reactions, protection and deprotection of one or more functional groups may sometimes be required. In such a case, a protective group suitable for each of the reactive functional group may be chosen, and reaction procedures can be employed according to known methods described in the literature.
The compounds of the present invention represented by the above general formula (I) have excellent antibacterial activity against Helicobacter pylori, and they can exhibit potent antibacterial activity against Helicobacter pylori in stomach Accordingly, the medicaments of the present invention are useful for therapeutic and/or preventive treatment of various digestive diseases related to the infection caused by Helicobacter pylori, for example, a disease selected from the group consisting of gastritis, gastric ulcer, gastric cancer; gastric malignant lymphoma, MALT lymphoma, duodenal ulcer, and duodenal carcinoma. More specifically, the compounds may preferably be used as medicaments for therapeutic treatment of gastritis, gastric ulcer and duodenal ulcer; medicaments for preventive treatment of gastric ulcer, duodenal ulcer, gastric malignant lymphoma, gastric cancer, and duodenal carcinoma; and medicaments for preventive treatment of recurrence of gastric ulcer and duodenal ulcer.
As an active ingredient of the medicament of the present invention, one or more substances selected from the group consisting of the compound represented by the above general formula (I) and a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a solvate thereof and a hydrate thereof can be used. The medicament of the present invention may preferably be provided in the form of a pharmaceutical composition comprising the above substance as an active ingredient and one or more pharmaceutically acceptable additives for pharmaceutical preparations. In the pharmaceutical compositions, a ratio of the active ingredient to the pharmaceutical additive may be about 1% by weight to about 90% by weight.
The medicament of the present invention may be administered as a pharmaceutical composition for oral administration such as granules, subtilized granules, powders, hard capsules, soft capsules, syrups, emulsions, suspensions, and liquid drugs, or administered as a pharmaceutical composition for parenteral administration such as injections for intravenous, intramuscular or subcutaneous administration, drip infusions, and suppositories. A preparation prepared as a powdery pharmaceul composition may be dissolved before use and used as an injection or a drip infusion.
Solid or liquid pharmaceutical additives may be used for preparation of the pharmaceutical compositions. The pharmaceutical additives may be either organic or inorganic materials. Examples of excipients used for manufacturing solid preparations include, for example, lactose, sucrose, starch, talc, cellulose, dextrin, china clay, and calcium carbonate. For the manufacture of liquid formulations for oral admintation such as emulsions, syrups, suspensions, and liquids, for example, ordinary inert diluents such as water and vegetable oils may be used. In addition to the inert diluents, auxiliaries such as, for example, moistening agents, suspending aids, sweetening agents, aromatics, colorants, preservatives and the like may be formulated. Liquid preparations may be filled in capsules after their preparation that are made of an absorbable material such as gelatin. Examples of solvents or su spending mediums used for the manufacture of pharmaceutical preparations for parenteral administration such as injections and suppositories include, for example, water, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, berzyl alcohol, ethyl oleate, lecithin and the like. Examples of base materials used for preparation of suppositories include, for example, cacao butter, emulsified cacao butter, lauric lipid, Witepsol and the like. Methods for manufacturing the pharmaceutical preparations are notparticularly limited, and any methods ordinarily used in the art may be employed.
A dose of the medicament oft he present invention may generally be from about 0.01 to 5,000 mg per day for an adult based on the weight of the compounds of the present invention. However, it is preferred to suitably increase or decreased depending on age. conditions, symptoms or other of a patient The daily dose may be administered once a day or twice to three times a day with suitable intervals, or alternatively, intermittently administered with intervals of several days. When used as an injection, a dose of the medicaments of the present invention may be about 0.001 to 100 mg per day for an adult based on the weight of the compounds of the present invention.